A Way to Heal My Soul
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Heaving in shaky breaths as her hands clutched her stomach desperately, a single word escaped her lips, "Maleficent." Based on 4x20 'Mother'.
1. A Way to Heal My Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor Evanescence's "My Heart is Broken" of which a lyric is borrowed for the title of this story.

Author's Note: First story in...a very long time. I have been roleplaying as Maleficent on an absolutely wonderful OUAT website for the past few months but I haven't brought myself to write a story until now. This story takes place after 4x20 "Mother" episode.

A Way to Heal My Soul

"You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?"

"Stupid girl. You think it will make you strong to hurt yourself?"

"Oh, it does if it hurts you more," without batting an eyelash, Regina downed the drink confidently. Brows curling shortly afterward, a pained expression flew to her face and she struggled to take a seat, the pain in her abdomen near unbearable.

Cora stepped forward, a hand coming to rest upon her shoulder. "No...no" she cooed in concern.

"Get the hell out of my life!" Regina roared, glaring at the floor in front of her, feeling the twisting and twining of organs rearranging and shutting down.

"Oh, Regina..." Cora started, listening to her only child whimper. "I really did come here to help you. I love you. I wanted you to have a child for your own sake. If I wanted to take your power I'd find a much more direct way." She wanted to turn over a new leaf for Regina, but the foolish girl would never listen to her.

Regina's focus remained on the goblet and when her mother spoke again, a single tear raced down her cheek. It was all she could bear to display in front of the woman who scorned her throughout her childhood. The woman who bared witness to her pain and refused to listen to the pleas of a trapped girl.

"Now please take one last piece of motherly advice. I hope you learn what it's taken me a lifetime to realize about myself. The only one standing in the way of your happiness is you," Cora spoke smoothly, hoping to instill this information in the queen who looked at her. She turned on her heel and began walking down the hallway to leave the late King Leopold's castle.

"Go back to Wonderland, mother. I don't need you!" Regina retorted seething, her hand firmly gripping the table beside her as she watched her mother walk out of her life. Hopefully forever. Once she was certain her mother had magicked her way to wherever the hell it was she intended to be, the queen hissed in pain and sunk back onto the chaise beside her, trying with her wavering might to retain her tears. Heaving in shaky breaths as her hands clutched her stomach desperately a single word escaped her lips before she cried out with another painful spasm.

A comforting hand curled around her bicep and in her blurry vision, Regina caught a glimpse of golden ringlets. "Maleficent," she murmured, gulping as she straightened up to look her friend in the eye. The dragon lady tilted her head to the side, wondering what had sent the mighty queen spiraling down a path that led to tears and pain. She could smell the weakness, the fear in the brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. Regina clung to the fabric of Maleficent's dress, burying her face in the pale skinned neck.

"What happened, Regina?" Maleficent asked in that smooth, sensual voice that always made the young woman feel safe and at home. "I smell your mother has been here," she added softly, knowing it was a sensitive topic of which they've spoken only once, but the sorceress had gained all the knowledge she required to keenly avoid the subject in future conversations. Able to know what might set Regina off or discern what may have affected her that led back to her childhood.

Regina whimpered in response, her body shaking with sobs and she shook her head lightly, unable to admit her folly. Her head did tilt in the direction of the table briefly, but it was enough for the dragon to notice and she focused her magic upon the goblet she saw resting there. Immediately she winced, narrowly avoiding a sneeze upon realization of the ingredients. "Oh, Regina...why would you do that to yourself?" she queried, pushing the brunette back by the shoulders to look into her eyes.

"Mother wanted an heir from me. A way to control the kingdom once and for all. But...I miscalculated. Perhaps she did want to help after all..." Regina finally managed to spit out, choking back the bile the admission had sent to her mouth. Her mother correct? It was laughable that the woman could ever be anything but conniving and wretched, looking out for only her goals.

Maleficent's chin tilted up in further understanding. It always led back to the Heart-Ripper. She was under the impression she had been trapped in Wonderland, and then brought back to the Enchanted Forest by the pirate, Hook, deceased. She must have fooled Regina into believing such. It stoked an anger within the dragon at how horrible a parent could be towards their child. She couldn't blame Regina for what she did, not ever trusting the woman herself. A human without their heart was a dangerous thing and the sorceress much preferred to avoid power-hungry individuals like that. Sighing to assuage her own destructive desire, Maleficent lowered a hand to Regina's abdomen when the girl shook with a last remnant of pain, and a soft glow ignited. She couldn't fix the queen's infertility but she could ensure the pain receded and remained far from mind.

"Thank you," Regina murmured, both of her hands grasping the one Maleficent had used to heal her. Her chocolate eyes were downcast at their hands as she concentrated on evening her breath. "I never gave it much thought, but now that I can't have a child...I find I want one," she revealed, biting her bottom lip nervously.

The sorceress smiled slightly. "That's not surprising. When without, the desire to have is far stronger. Having children isn't for everyone, perhaps you may be one such individual, perhaps not. But there are plenty of children who may need a home in your future, should that be a path you wish to pursue. Never feel obligated to, though, Regina," Maleficent spoke serenely, uncertain if she should reveal her own current desire. It was hardly the place after what her friend had put herself through, but she was slowly coming to terms with the decision. No, not now.

The queen looked up at the blonde and a ghost of a smile crossed her face, but she looked down too quickly for anyone who didn't know her to see it. Spending as much time as she had with the woman, Maleficent caught it, her own smile widening. "I suppose you're right," Regina agreed, taking in a deep breath of air, warm and heavy with the dragon so close to her. The heat from the larger hand was a comfort as she clung to it, her own fingers relaxing with the continued touch.

Regina's tongue darted out to lick her lips as she sought cerulean orbs that were easy to melt into. She had always had a special connection with Maleficent since reminding her who she was and kickstarting her life again. What she hadn't realized was that the dragon had roared to life because of Regina, and stayed aflame because of that companionship, that friendship, that...magnetism. If it weren't for Stefan attacking Regina, Maleficent may never have transformed into a dragon again. Wide, welcoming blue eyes stared into brown, ignoring the feeling that something incredible was going to happen. Slowly, the brunette leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed before she captured the blonde's lips in an intoxicating kiss. Involuntarily, Maleficent felt herself gasp at the intimate contact, but rather than pull away in shock, she kissed Regina back with equal fervor, wrapping her free hand around the nape of the queen's neck.

They pulled apart when breath was a demand, foreheads resting together as the brunette collected her thoughts. She didn't apologize, didn't feel the need to. "I...need to feel something. Anything..." she admitted, her chest heaving as she gulped and looked into Maleficent's eyes again. It wasn't an escape, she wasn't intending on using the dragon, she finally felt free enough to be herself. To come forth and give herself fully. All at once and not at all Regina felt herself free falling as though flying through the sky, hardly registering the fact soft, plump lips were once again dancing upon hers, her back cushioned by the pillows of the chaise as she sensed the older woman hovering above her. She kissed back desirously, groping Maleficent's dress for a hand hold, quickly becoming flustered so instead tangled her hands in blonde curls, keeping their faces close.

She moaned when a hand raked up the side her body and Maleficent's lips trailed down her neck sensuously languid. Regina's eyes closed as she tilted her head back and a tongue protruded to lick the tops of her breasts, chest heaving upwards for more contact. A dark chuckle escaped the dragon's lips, the vibration on her lips tickling the queen's suddenly sensitive skin. Maleficent left a sweet kiss on each breast before capturing those alluring lips she adored once more. "Is this okay?" she murmured, unable to mask the attraction in her eyes and the seductive tone of her voice.

Regina's eyes opened and she blinked for a few moments before they half lidded and she tugged on Maleficent's hair to smash their lips together in another heated kiss of tongues and teeth. She roved a hand over the blonde's body and cupped her breast tentatively, hearing a low groan in response as a smirk came to her face. Before she could tease her again, they were magicked away to the glorious four-poster bed Regina claimed as her own. The remainder of the night was spent giving and taking in a most magnificent clash of two hearts with nothing but each other in mind, the entire world left behind as they flew to the heavens and back on a cloud of true ecstasy and love.

Months later it was unbearable to admit the folly of underestimating a desperate couple.


	2. Going Round in Circles Thinking About Us

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor "Nothing I've Ever Known" by Bryan Adams which sums up Dragon Queen in a pinch. I may use another lyric for a future chapter title too.

Author's Note: I know the first chapter had much potential for a continuation and I left it that way on purpose despite labeling it a complete work. Well, here's the second chapter.

Going Round in Circles Thinking About You and Me

True love can cross the earth, withstand the storm and conquer even death, but a child? Certainly not. And yet...that is exactly what all of her sense were telling her. This child, this small being growing within her was a vessel of two souls who love each other as no one else could. Their true love created a child, overcoming the barriers they both had placed around their hearts, around their bodies even. Including the simple fact that they were both female. The blonde in the scenario had also placed more merit than necessary on the ancient magic of her kind taking a role in this creation of life as though deeming her partner a suitable mate for her. Honestly, she agreed, but she had a harder time accepting that true love existed. There was a time when she believed it to be real but those thoughts had shattered the moment her heart was broken by Prince Stefan and his shining fiancee Briar Rose. True love was but child's play, a ploy to inspire hope in younglings to continue to live and grow up.

Here she was, though, cultivating life inside her abdomen and she couldn't be happier. The pride she felt welling in her heart for a life that hadn't started but one she would be thrilled to watch overwhelmed her and consumed her thoughts as the weeks raced by. She knew her child would need a proper home in an egg soon enough so she reveled in the joy of feeling her child for as long as she could. However, keeping tabs on the child's other mother was troublesome. She had grown more vindictive, more power-hungry and anguished about her revenge. Maleficent couldn't bring herself to let her know they were going to have a child. But then, she wasn't sure when she would inform the now Evil Queen. She was no saint herself, but she was ready for a child, knew exactly how she intended to raise her progeny and precisely how to steer them away from the darkness of this world. Regina on the other hand had grown out of control, despite when they shared company she was quite affectionate. Even happy almost. She had been quite more forceful, dominant, and sure of herself, which was a welcome change for her own sake, but it started growing detrimental to their relationship.

She had hoped that Regina would release her anger and anguish to move on in her life past her hatred for Snow White and be happy with her, but it all seemed for naught. Maleficent couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings in so many words to the brunette, but she had no issues confessing her love for the dragon. And now a child was on the way. A child, that bore both of their genes and undoubtedly would look like the queen. Even before she laid the egg, Maleficent could tell their child would gain Regina's beautiful looks and that made her happy albeit nervous for the child's safety. Surely the queen wouldn't harm her but it would harm the somewhat trust they built between them, so she held the secret tightly to her chest.

She hadn't been expecting the day Regina came and stole back the dark curse, nearly harming her unicorn pet in the process. "Love is weakness", oh if Regina knew how much that was true. It was obvious to the blonde that her companion had decided it would be best to hurt Maleficent before her own back was stabbed. A viable option, but having never given that indication it was painful, especially when the blonde's life was owed to the brunette for bringing back the fire in more ways than one.

When Maleficent reconnected with the Queens of Darkness having heard of the Tree of Wisdom, but requiring the pure hearts of two heroes, she was near in her pregnancy to laying her child's egg. She kept up a solid facade but she was desperately rattled over what that horrible dark curse entailed. Nothing pleasant for the dragon for not being supportive of Regina's revenge scheme. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful and it tore the woman apart inside as she not so vocally pleaded with Snow on her own to continue assisting. To team up and capture Regina once more only to be told that she would always be seen as a villain, assumptions that her child would be the same riling her scales fervently.

Shortly before scouting out a suitable cave, Maleficent visited Regina one last time, claiming her as her own despite the initial reluctance and ensuing passion. She wouldn't allow the brunette to claim dominance this time. No the dragon was far to angry about the state of affairs that were unraveling for the puny human to take the lead. She could never harm her lover though, but she allowed very minimal reciprocation. Perhaps she could change Regina's mind with this last act of unadulterated love?

Maleficent left Regina with a heaving chest as she lay spent in her glorious bed. She couldn't stand to look at the woman so vastly changed now. She had to concentrate on their—her child. Would the news of a child have changed the woman's mind? She would never know for she went along with her previous plans, asked Cruella and Ursula to guard the cave under the premise that usually both parents stand watch but having not kept contact with the 'father', she needed the assistance. Of course, it happened that her path crossed once more with Snow White and her precious Prince Charming! Somehow knocking out her comrades and finding her in a weakened state, they stole her beautiful child with claims of returning it upon finishing what they sought out to do. What the hell could that have been? The sorceress truly hadn't a clue and stayed in that cave for weeks on end, waiting and mourning the loss of her loves.

Slowly she trekked back to her fortress, refusing to use magic and instead submit herself to the physical pain of the walk so she could wallow in her grief, daring another to cross her path as she allowed that emotional pain to seep out in great magical bursts of warning. Then again, if someone to come to slay her, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She would allow herself to be struck down and end the misery she felt. It was far worse than the travesty Stefan and Briar Rose enacted upon her. She spent only a day or two in the castle, sleeping mostly before she sensed a change in the air and sought a window. Sure enough, that magnificent smell of Regina's magic yet mingling with a far darker enactment was cascading toward her abode in purple waves.

Maleficent stood tall and strong as the tears slipped down her face.


	3. What Do I Do Now? So Much Has Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Bryan Adams' "Nothing I've Ever Known" of which a lyric is borrowed for the title of this chapter.

Author's Notes: In between chapter 2 and 3, you can read Solitude if you wish (but it's not necessary to the storyline), which is my take on Maleficent underground during the curse with a little bit of AU and OC mentions from the roleplaying site I'm on, but because I took forever writing that, I will not touch upon it any time soon. Merry Christmas!

What Do I Do Now- So Much Has Changed

For thirty years she had been couped up underneath that fabricated town thanks to the curse, thanks to disobeying the Evil Queen. Granted, two years ago she been slain once by the beloved Savior to retrieve whatever potion The Imp had asked Snow's prince to hide in her all those years. And but a year ago another form of hers was destroyed once more. Thankfully so as she hated living like that, wandering the cavern unable to sleep because she was caught between realms, neither dead nor alive. She could hardly recall experience now beyond those vague memories. Being immortal had its perks now and then but dying was so much harder for the dragon, instilling her mind a desire she no longer wished to pursue in any manner. If she dies, she would wish for it to absolute and finite, not that bullshit she attended for that seemingly long portion of her life. Long to humans and quite long in the moment for the dragon consider she had nothing to pass the time with, but quite small in the grand scheme of her life.

And now she had risen from the ashes, quite literally. And quite gratefully, if she was being truthful with herself. Promises she made to Snow and Charming of their suffering be far worse than all the sufferings she had ever experienced in her life combined and lasting far longer than their small minds could fathom. And deliver she would, for what was a life without love? After all the heart-ache she had to bear witness to...alone? Surely, retribution was in order.

Maleficent was unprepared when the queen graced the Queens of Darkness' presence. She had cut her hair in their time apart, schooled her features into a classic expression she had seen many a time on the Evil Queen, but seemed softer somehow. Something had changed the revenge-driven little child hiding behind lavish dresses and dramatic makeup. It pleased the dragon immensely to know that something or someone had touched the brunette's heart in hr absence, was hopefully keeping her that way and encouraging her to soldier on and become the kind hearted, carefree girl she first met. They played Cruella and Ursula's games, the blonde hardly able to resist watching Regina like a hawk. She knew the woman was with them for an underlying reason, but she bit her tongue, hoping she would succeed in infiltrating their ranks.

It wasn't until they found themselves on their own in Regina's vault, having sent the sea witch and animal coaxer away upon too much alcohol consumption, that Maleficent let down her guard. If only briefly. She couldn't allow herself to be hurt again by this lovely human. She stripped the heavy coat off her shoulders and hung it from a nail on the wall, walking slowly toward Regina before easing herself down onto the chest. "It really is good to see you again," She admitted, voice less harsh than earlier in the evening.

Regina blinked back some of the buzz from her drinking before looking up to catch the blue eyes she found herself missing after so many years apart. She had to hold herself back from falling into their murky depths again. Surely, this must be another test, but from Maleficent...? That could be a problem. They last time they had set foot in each other's presence was not a pleasant experience emotionally. Granted, she had received quite a lashing out of pent up frustration and obvious dragon possessiveness, but she knew in her heart it would be the last time. A goodbye of sorts. Of her own doing, she now knew upon revisitation of that lustful night.

"I'm glad to see you too," she found herself saying before she could put a cap on her brain to mouth processes. Mentally her teeth grated, but she continued to watch the older woman carefully, hands wringing unconsciously in her lap. When the blonde's eyes grew more grey with a new emotion and she bowed her head slightly, Regina cocked her head to the side curious. "Maleficent?" she queried in a voice so reminiscent of that first encounter with the dragon.

A rueful smile crossed Maleficent's face at the reminder as she contemplated what to say. It took her several moments to discover how to express herself properly without revealing too much and forsaking the camaraderie with those who resurrected her. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. But I owe you this information, Regina," her eyes came up to meet genuinely concerned brown and her heart twitched with the pain of her lover's reaction. Of the pain she was about to depart upon her fragile shoulders. But it was a pain she was done bearing alone. She needed the shared comfort. In her best interest, Regina remained silent but curious, reaching out a shaky hand to grasp Maleficent's and squeeze it lightly. She was there for her.

"I'm not directly seeking revenge against Snow White and her prince. I'm here to..." she took a shaky breath of air, unable to look Regina in the eye. "...discover the fate of my child—our child," she added before the brunette could question. Immediately, her hand was released and Maleficent felt the first stake through her heart. She had failed not only her child, but her lover once more. She had wished to keep Regina as pure as possible despite Rumplestiltskin's teachings, but watched helpless as she fell, feeling she was losing ground every single day. And now her was again, disappointing the poor child again. The sorceress silently choked back a sob as she awaited the former queen's response.

Regina felt herself go through shock twice as she sat there listening to Maleficent's short tale. A child? _Her_ child, theirs? No. That was implausible, impossible! They couldn't conceive a child together, not after the infertility potion, not a human and dragon, not two women! Her eyes darted back and forth on the stone tile as she attempted to process the news. How...she...it... Her hear shot up and she spied at Maleficent swiftly as a pang rang through her entire being. She had known this entire time. She had been _living_ with the loss of her—their child all this time. Regina gulped as tears fell down her face, unabashed at the vulnerable display. It was only when a meek whimper escaped her taut lips that the dragon looked up, decided to be bold and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry, Regina. There is no excuse for never telling you, but I am sorry all the same," Maleficent cooed as they rocked lightly on the chest, soon both falling into pitiful bouts of tears. Regina managed to recover first and held her lover closely as she also came down from the emotional high, rubbing her hand soothingly over her back. Her lips twitched upwards briefly before she reached a hand up to release Maleficent's gorgeous blonde curls to land on her back, further burying her head in the woman's shoulder.

"I forgive you," she whispered, but knew the dragon's keen ears picked up the sound wave nonetheless. The sorceress hiccuped a breath into her straining lungs as her nails dug into Regina's back with the acceptance. Regina couldn't believe she had a biological child somewhere. Suddenly she pulled back and stared at her beloved with frightened eyes. "Where are they, what's happened to them?" she asked hurriedly.

Maleficent shook her head mournfully. "I've been under the impression they died at the hand of Snow and Charming after the egg was stolen. But neither Cruella or Ursula returned to the cave before the curse so perhaps something different happened... They claim to know nothing but I know there's something they are keeping from me," she spoke with a hoarse tone to her voice from her previous crying, reaching a hand up to rub her neck lightly. She realized in that moment how grateful she was of Regina's selfish desire to see her long tresses, the pressure on her scalp now relieved of tension.

Those damn idiots ruin everything, don't they? Regina had been sent to investigate the posse of evil woman knowing what they had done but she hadn't felt the extent of Maleficent's pain until those last moments, doubled when she discovered that the child was hers too. "We'll find out what happened," she promised silently, gripping the blonde's hands tightly, her heart twisting in an anguish she imagine was reciprocated by her lover. How keen it was a feeling though. "How did it happen?" she queried, hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate.

The dragon gulped before removing a hand from Regina's death hold and resting it on the woman's chin to lift it up and gaze into her beautiful eyes. Before capturing the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss, she said two words, "True love."


	4. All the Promises I Made

Disclaimer: I own neither OUAT or "Lost in Paradise" by Evanescence of which the title for this chapter borrows a lyric.

Author's Notes: Here's the fourth edition to this chapter. It may come off sounding a little weird, but I like writing about what's not shown on the show, so I apologize for the massive summary. I hope you enjoy!

All the Promises I Made

When Rumplestiltskin had asked the formidable dragon to cast a temporary sleeping spell on Regina for discovering her folly and deceitful behavior, Maleficent knew it was time for her loyalty to change. It was certainly affirmed with the odd smell coming from the Imp those past few days. Something big was going to go down and she wanted to be nowhere near it when it exploded. Thankfully she had managed to convince the Dark One to show her what happened to her precious child, absolutely stunned to learn she had survived the journey...to this land! Keeping a relatively low profile, she had heard of the Savior killing her fellow Queen of Darkness, Cruella, in order to save her and Regina's son, Henry. She realized very quickly it was precisely what the man had wanted to happen. Darken the younger blonde's heart for...some purpose he had yet to reveal to the sorceress. So she sought the lovely little family out and requested their help tracking down her daughter.

For her sake, Regina had actually managed to maintain an air of composure upon hearing the news, darling Snow taking most of the shock from everyone in the room, including her husband. Unable to hold back a jab at her, Maleficent gladly spoke up with a controlled ire she could also feel wafting from her brunette partner. The savior offered to help and soon she and Regina had gone out of town to bring Lilith home.

Maleficent had been prepared for hatred, doubt, and disappointment, but it still pained her to see the suffering her child had gone through because of her. She had failed to protect her child in all meanings of the word and that could never be changed. So she tried her damnedest to appease the young woman and convince her to stay in town, if only for a bit to show her that this is a life she could enjoy, a safer, kinder life than she had previously been living. That Lily could be happy here if only she opened her heart a little bit.

The dragon was quite suspicious when she heard of the reason why Lily had transformed into a dragon for the first time, assuming it must have been a ruse concocted by Regina to show Lily that magic existed and that she should stick around town to learn about herself and what dragons were like. That perhaps now she knew what she was, she would feel distant and unwelcome outside the boundaries of town. It was quite an ingenious plan if the blonde was honest with herself, but she was also mad at the queen turned mayor and told her as such shortly after.

"Hey."

Maleficent looked up from her plate of food, quite enthralled in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door to Granny's Diner open or recognize the scent of her daughter who was now approaching her booth. "Good morning, Lily," she greeted amiably, trying to not sound too enthusiastic. She had found early on that the smaller brunette shied away easily if there was too much forward behavior. Maleficent wouldn't stop being open and welcoming to the girl, but she held herself in check most of the time.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed before she sat down, glancing at her phone quickly. "Oh...I guess it is still morning..." she trailed off, taking a seat across from her mother, setting the phone on the table before looking into her the woman's face. "Did you sleep well?" she asked softly, trying to break the internal ice she was suffering through.

"Yes, I did. And you? I know the beds here aren't that comfortable," she replied with a rueful smile. She had spent some time in the Inn before Regina offered her a place to stay. Which ended up being her own personal bed, but the blonde was far from complaining.

"Yeah it's fine..." the brunette muttered. Maleficent's head tilted to the side as she studied her child. She seemed to be hiding something and that concerned her. Well...maybe not hiding but holding back from her true purpose for the visit.

Taking a minor risk, she reached across the table and rested a single hand on top of both of Lily's and smiled kindly. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart," she spoke sincerely, unable to resist the urge to voice the term of endearment.

The thirty-year old had looked down at their hands for a few moments, nodding her head when she heard her mother's words and then looked up again. She gulped before she spoke, allowing the contact for the moment. "I was wondering where my father was. I want to meet him," she admitted in a soft voice, certain of request, but nervous about the reveal too.

Maleficent's lips parted and realization dawned on her face. She supposed it was a matter of time before the question was brought up and only promising to stick around for a week, she guessed it would have come around sooner rather than later. She closed her mouth, expertly avoiding the look of a fish as she contemplated her response, formulating it perfectly in her head to avoid outrightly bursting the bag. Unconsciously, she began to rub her thumb over her daughter's hand while she spoke, "It was...a dragon thing."

Lily stared at her mother, head twitching side to side, having expected more of an answer than that. Sighing she pulled one hand out from under Maleficent's and reached up to hold out the waxing moon necklace. "This is all I have of him. I want to get to know him," she spoke more adamantly, hoping the dragon sorceress would understand her urgency to find the man before she left town. The blonde looked at the item with curiosity, instantly feeling a small pull of magic from it. There was certainly a piece of Regina embedded in its depths and thinking back on it she had seen a small moon shape on the egg during Lily's incubation. Maleficent bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from smiling at the gesture, glad that Ursula and Cruella had left that for her daughter despite abandoning her.

It unnerved her to no end to reveal that her child was a product of True Love, to admit that she didn't have a father, but a second mother who was essentially the donation of the other half of genes throughout Lily. She hadn't been lying when she said it was a dragon thing. Without a doubt she knew it was a contributing factor, but for now she held her tongue. Then an idea struck her and though it was underhanded and deceitful, she decided to consider it payback of sorts. "When you're ready, you can pour this potion-" Maleficent twisted the wrist of her hand in a flourish, a small vial appearing after the purple smoke dispersed. "-on your necklace and it will lead you to its owner. It's called a locator spell," she explained, setting the item on the table between them before leaning back against the booth seat brunette's eyes had widened when she witnessed the magic her mother had just performed, listening to her words intently.

Slowly she picked up the bottle and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks...mom," Lily intoned with purpose, truly grateful at the gesture.


	5. Let Mercy Come Wash Away What I've Done

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor "What I've Done" by Linkin Park of which the title is derived.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the late update on this. I was having too much fun and easier muse with writing DQ drabbles and the Theatre AU. I had intended on making this the last chapter since it could easily segue into a few of my other Storybrooke based DQ Family fics, but I had to end it where I did, so there will at least be another chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Let Mercy Come and Wash Away What I've Done

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm nervous..."

"I know. I was too."

Silence.

"No, screw it. I don't wanna know."

"Lily, wait!" The brunette's wrist was grasped firmly, urging her to remain at the bench. "You came to town to find out where you're from."

"Which can never be seen because we're all stuck here!" she exclaimed testily, daring to glare at the blonde.

Her companion sighed and rolled her eyes. "And to learn about your parents. You should give them a chance. Maleficent has wanted to know you for thirty years, stuck and uncertain of your existence. And your father probably didn't know you were conceived according to your mother's explanation," came the collected thoughts, coolly articulated.

It was Lily's turn to sigh, pulling out the locator spell Maleficent had given her two days ago now as the blond stood. "Okay, but if this fails and he's not here or a complete dick, I'm blaming you, Emma Swan," she informed the woman sternly. Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, but you have to talk to him at least before you can hate me," she conceded.

"I could never... _hate_ you," the brunette muttered. Despite all their differences, their parting, and the reason of their being there at that particular moment in time, Lily knew Emma was her only friend. And they had rekindled that friendship since arriving in Storybrooke and settling their issues. Emma grinned wider and pointed at Lily's necklace.

"You'll want to take that off before you use the spell," she suggested with a tone indicating she had experience. Lily nodded and pulled it off in one swift movement before thumbing the potion stopper off. She looked at Emma once more with anxiety laced in her chocolate eyes before pouring the liquid over he beloved necklace. Both women watched the moon for several moments before it began to glow and then float away.

"And the quest begins..." Emma spoke with a giggle to her tone noting the small smile on her friend's face. Time with Henry had really brought out her childish side again, especially after killing— _accidentally_ killing—Cruella. And spending time with her childhood friend, reminiscing about good times and catching up helped too.

The women were soon leaving the park they had met up in and toward Main Street, a few curious passersby spotting their endeavor and though curious, left them alone. Lily was almost certain it was because she was the newcomer to town and they must have heard of the out of control dragon. But her focus was on the necklace floating toward its owner. The scenery changed as they turned down two streets, seemingly in a residential area now.

"How considerate of it to follow the street patterns," Lily remarked dryly. Emma chuckled and hurried her pace to not lose track of the necklace having seen it speed up. The brunette also did as such until bushes came to their side and Emma gasped, stopping mid-stride. "What? See a ghost?" Lily quipped.

"I...just remembered I have to go meet Henry at the diner. You've got this, right?" Emma asked, masking her embarrassment as best she could. And confusion. The blonde was severely confused at the moment and though she had a feeling of what was coming next, she felt it best to make her exit now.

"Uhh...kay?" the dragon girl remarked curiously, eyeing Emma before waving her away and walking toward her necklace, waiting for her approach it would seem. Emma smiled and patted her shoulder before swiftly leaving Mifflin Street, wondering why the locator spell brought them to Regina Mills' home. Lily shook her head at Emma's apparent forgetfulness and continued with her mission only to furrow her eyebrows at spotting her necklace moving toward the white house with black shutters. One in which she had spent plenty of time with her mother, who was...living there, now that she thought about it. Well...that-

Lily frowned. What the hell?! Steeling her resolve and holding on to her anger she stomped up to the front door and knocked curtly, tapping her foot in agitation as the necklace floated there tauntingly. Who the hell was in Regina supposed former Evil Queen Mills' home that qualified as her father? WHY would she allow both her mother and father to stay in the same home when, as mayor, she could so easily set them up with a home of there own. But then! Maleficent lied to Lily and KNEW who her father was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was pulled open. "Hello Lily," Regina spoke mildly surprised to see the young woman without her blonde mother. She swatted her hand as her face contorted in mild annoyance. When her eyes opened again, she noticed the waxing moon necklace bobbing near her face. "What is this?" she queried, grasping the necklace in her hand. The moment it touched Regina's skin the spell on it broke and it stopped glowing.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Lily growled, glaring at her beloved necklace. "How the hell are you my father? You're a woman!" she spoke accusingly without meaning to. It was just so ridiculous.

Regina's mouth gaped as she stared in absolute shock that Mal hadn't informed their daughter of the situation. Hadn't even- her eyes caught sight of something in the replaced mirror of her foyer and she glared at it evenly. Mal had spied on her at the exact moment Lily declared the information she had to witness Regina's reaction. Before she could articulate a response—no doubt confusing Lily further—her guest threw her hands in the air and spoke.

"She said it was a dragon thing, so I thought it was another dragon and they never exchanged scales, not some weird magic based thing. God, what am I?"

"You're you and that's all that matters, Lily. Let's...come inside and talk, okay?" Regina cut in before the woman went on a tangent or worse, left town. She stepped aside with a hand outstretched in welcome, relief washing over her as the younger brunette groaned lightly and came inside. Feeling it was a little too comfortable, she led them to the kitchen and sat around the island, not bothering with courteously asking if Lily wished for a drink. It was too serious a moment, in her opinion.

Lily's anger had faded slightly, suddenly aware of how nervous she was as her hands wrung in her lap against her distressed jeans, eye refusing to meet the Evil Queen's. Regina took in a breath of air before she took the leap. "You were conceived through True Love, Lily. I...didn't know the extent of my feelings for Maleficent back then, but she was the only saving grace in my life and I fell for her. Dragons aren't limited in who they can procreate with," Regina explained as simply and calmly as she could manage, watching her daughter's expression.

The younger brunette's eyes had finally stilled on the surface of the island table, but she remained silent, trying to center her thoughts and process the information. She was the daughter of the dragon sorceress, former scary dragon bitch, Maleficent and...The Evil Queen turned Mayor Regina Mills? What the hell kind of fairy tale was that? A ridiculous one no parent would read to their child at night, few publishers would allow printed. Damn morality clauses.

Lily scoffed, shaking her head. Through some of her hair she took a glance at Regina who, admittedly, looked shy and perhaps a bit shameful. The thirty year old stood up abruptly.

"Lily?" Regina queried. Her daughter shook her head one last time before turning on her heel and striding out of the house. "Lily, wait!" the mayor called after her, attempting to catch up only to meet the wood of her door and see Lily running away form her home.

"No..."


End file.
